Plague and co
by Nude dude
Summary: Just weird Drabble, vaguely following the story of Plague of shadows, every chapter named after a song in the soundtrack because I'm lazy. Rated T because I use bad language sometimes
1. Chapter 1- Art through Adversity

**4 years before Plague Of Shadows**

"All right everyone, stay in position." the castle was on full lockdown since rumours started circling about that the crystal skull was going to be stolen tonight. The castle was notoriously strong in offence but somewhat lacking in defence. Having on one side huge castle walls and a tall steep mountain on the other, practically unclimbable for most

Key word is most, as a small statured alchemist called Plague Knight has scaled the impossible with his partner in crime Mona drawing transmutation circles around the mountain

"All set on your end?" Mona said hands firm on her hips as she admired her work

"Everythings ready, shall we give them the biggest boom those suckers will ever see?" Plague Knight started fidgeting witn the catalyst which was of course, a bomb

"Let the booming commence" Mona replied in a swirling motion

"Three, Two, One, Go! Hee haa hee hee haa haa haa" The guards saw a humongous green explosion surround the mountain resulting in a landslide, which takes down all the south wing defences.

"What the?! okay men I want the ground troop diverting into two groups, one stays here and the other defends the south wing" the warden exclaimed while the ground troop skidaddled away

"Well then, guess I'm off" Plague knight prepared his basic burst

"Stay safe Plaguey" she quickly said as he flew of, using a combination of basic bursts and spin bursts. as he approached the ground he switched to a float burst in an attempt to get by without a noise.

"Suckers" Plague Knight mumbled as he landed on the main tower and quickly took down the tower guard. He dashed down the stairs and hear very loud roars "They have a Hell Hound? oh boy. Talk about over kill" Mona heard it too

"No way, a Hell Hound? I guess its fine as long as he has his" she noticed the appropriately named Big Boom. "He forgot it?! Guess I'm heading out as well" she said, grabbing a glider. She did not have the agility of plague knight, but she's still pretty fast.

He quickly made it down and passed by the main hall, where the hellish three headed Monster stare at him roaring, at least 10 meters tall, the black fur was light enough to see the pulsating veins and muscles and the huge teeth snarling as the guards started running towards him.

"Hee, that thing wont stop me" Plague knight said as he jumped, landing on the very throne the king would sit on

"I wouldn't be so cocky, this good boy has taken on battalions leaving the battle with flesh wounds" what was presumably its trainer started readying his whip. "Go Winston!" he said with enthusiasm, cracking his whip as the Hound charged showing its colossal teeth on all Three heads

Plague Knight tensed up, knowing that a slight mishap would result in his demise. As the Hound surrounded him from all directions and swung the main head Plague knight used his spin burst to roll across the centre, throwing two Cluster bombs in two of the three heads splitting his attention. The guards were wondering if they should try to bring Plague down, but decided against, fearing the thing

Meanwhile, Mona was in a guard disguise. She didn't take too long finding her partner, since he wasn't exactly stealthy considering his opponent. She watched with a mix of amazement and horror since her partner was walking a thin line. He'd already noticed the lack of Big Boom, so he was improvising, adapting but never quite overcoming

"What if... I bring down the castle? thats sure too kill him right? He mumbled as he started coordinating his jumps, each burst leading the gallivanting Pupper crashing into the columns, the roof quaking in unrest until Plague knight finally miscalculated, not taking the speeding tail into acount he crashed into it falling, sliding across the floor paralysed with pain as the hound towered over him, its shadow enveloping its body as Mona came to the rescue, throwing the Big Boom at a pillar, collapsing the roof on the Hounds back, the multiple tons of stone eventually slayed the beast but Plague Knight was shielded by the beast.

The guards initially prepared to charge, but decided against it since the smoke obscured their aim. Mona however ran, with her pin point memory she found her partner in no time. "Plaguey! are you okay, can you stand" she whispered to her partner, who gestured away

"I'm fine, if not a little winded" he still accepted her support " I'm umm, mainly concerned with our escape" he said showing her the fabled Crystal Skull

"Oooh it glows, how do you suppose" she saw him give her a disappointed glare."On a more pressing matter, I do have one idea" she said with a knowing look

"Oh I like the way you think Mona" he said approvingly

After around 6 minutes of preparation, the smoke started dawning a green hue, as a voice illuminated the room "The beast lays down, symbolising the dawn of a new age" Plague knight declared

"Identify yourself at once fiend, who do you work for" the warden felt in controll of the situation, cannons ready to shoot. He slowly approached the smoke, halberd in hand

"Oh our research knows no master" Mona informed him, fiddling with a freshly made parachute

"All you need to know is that the plague is back" Plague Knight scoffed at his ignorance

"What, the magician?" the warden mocked his tries of intimidation. He started seeing the husk of the Hound, noticing hairless pouches and transmutation circles

"We're no magicians" Mona corrected the fool as Plague knight took over

"We, are ALCHEMISTS! HEE HEE HAA HAA HEE HEE HEE!" He ignited the smoke, making it combust in a raging inferno, creating a draft caught by the parachute propelling the pair to great heights in the beautiful night sky, polluted by the city lights.

They quickly found a rooftop for Plague Knight to rest. He held his ribcage holding his breath "Plaguey! You're injured" Mona said applying pressure to his ribs, secretly feeling him up.

"I'm sure it's, heh, just a flesh wound" He rested his head against the wall, to tired to argue

"Look Plaguey, if I hadn't acted back there, you would have died" Mona looked at him sternly. I can't have you dying yet, please be more careful.

"Oh please, I had everything under control" he tried to change gears but she wasn't having it

"Well it looked to me like you were about to be dog food" Plague Knight avoided eye contact

"It's a risky job, like most of my missions. I'll probably die in one of them either way" He started speaking in a monotone voice

"You cant die yet, we need to finish my research" Mona tried alternative reasoning "And if even if its inevitable, don't just stop trying like that"

"Like what?" Plague Knight started blushing, under the mask

"When you fell, you just waited for him to kill you. Not even a struggle" She was also blushing by now

Plague Knight grew silent for a while, before finally breaking it with a "should we head to the Potionarium? I'm kind of tired" He changed the subject, not wanting to upset anyone.

After they finally reached the lab tye magicist was quick to notice that something was up "Oh Plague Knight! You hurt yourself" she hurried with some potions and a wet towel

"Oh you know me, wearing scars like medals" Plague Knight shrugged

"Well you sure don't like showing them off" The magicist gestured towards his cloak and mask

"Well, we also have good news" Mona intervened "The crystal skull has been successfully retrieved" she raised it high like a glass of champagne she was aching to drink

"So now you can finally finish that machine of yours huh?" the magicist was clearly checked out, as she tried to lay Plague Knight down on a table

"Ouch, that hurts!" Plague Knight said resisting the magicist who was pouring what she called the 'Opsie Doopsie' on the affected area.

"Yeah, its pretty bad" the magicist ignored the moans of an injured crow

"Like, how bad" He wondered, holding in pained laughter

"hhhmmm, a week of rest maybe?" the magicist was pinching the area, looking for his reaction. Mona was quite envious that he didn't protest "I'm busy, could you look after him?" the magicist pointed at Mona

"I guess I'm not working much outside of the lab" Mona was ashamed of her realisation

" great, then I'll be off" the magicist ran away from the pair as percy dashed in, muscles shining with sweat and ass stone hard

"In comes the stallion , braided locks, and no one can compare, to his harder cock" He swept in watching Mona's face erupt. She wasted no time, as before Percy knew it he was caught in a devastating scissor lock

"Say that again you horse faced freak" she tightened her grip on his neck as he tried to escape her legs she shouted "oh where do you think you're going"

"you know my motto, once you ejaculate make sure you evacuate" he muttered as she gave him a stone cold look, tightening the lock even more as his face was caught anywhere between pain and ecstasy.

"If only I was between those thighs" Plague Knight muttered before subsequently pinching himself

"Hmm? what was that Plaguey?" she wondered, as Percy's moans were forcing her to speak louder

"Nothing, just going to hit the hey" He tried to dig his way out of the scissor lock of fate

"oh yeah, guess I'll go to" she said as she released the horseman.

"how could you overpower me?" Percy wondered, raising an interesting point

"Look man, her strength doesn't come from muscle" Plague Knight muttered, having had to deal with this himself

"Y'got that right mister" She whacked him on the back and he subsequently fell

"Breaking news, Mona attacks crippled midget" He snarkily commented

"Serves you right" Percy stood tall, in the midst of the chaos


	2. Chapter 2-Disturbing the peace

**I believe an explanation is in order, but there's not really much to explain. I wrote the previous chapter in a plane trip to germany on my phone, and I'm still writing on my phone since I dont own a computer, which is apparently possible. I wasn't sure if I wanted to continue it, but now I am. This series will mainly be me testing my limits and exploring myself as a 'writer' but for the unfortunate soul who'll be reading it I'll try to make it a worthwhile experience. I will try my best to make this a good read, so enjoy this 14 chapter trip through my head cannon**

"Plague knight! you've had 3 nights, now the explodatorium needs your light, an intruder dares disturb your might" Percival busted through my door, speaking in rhymes again.

"Cant one of my faithful minions umm, blow him up" He hid his face behind his blanket, adding "The Magicist told me to stay in bed for at least a week." The stallion looked meekly to the side

"ehem, yeah, he's killed around 20" he started fidgeting with his mane "you should get there in under 2 hours on horse back"" he looked gestured towards his back

"*sigh* the Magicist is going to be furious" he grabbed his lavender scented mask and old, battered cloak

"Its okay, I have experience dealing with murderous women" Percy put on his running horse shoes.

"Oh please, the size of your hippocampus highly limits your ability of gaining experience" He snickered hangrily

"Just get on" Percy laid his hand on his shoulder as Plague Knight climbed on his back "Of we go" Percy broke into the most magnificent dash that Plague Knight had ever seen, he couldn't help but admire the horse as they crossed the green plains, etching towards... more plains. Two hours is nothing to scoff at, especially in a age without spotify.

"Cant you just fly there with those bursts?" Percy, the absolute unit wondered outloud.

"There are so many problems with that... I dont even know where to begin. for a fellow alchemist you sure are wastefull" He started rummaging through his pocket looking for a make shift whip, his staff would have to do.

"Bio alchemy doesnt deal with resource mana-ouch" Plague had figured out that he could stimulate Percys muscles with his lack luster bio alchemical knowledge.

"Sorry, but Imma need you to speed up" due to his lack of training in the field he had a hard time making the muscles not hurt like hell

" Its no problem for the *haaah* most magnificent being god has graced us with" Percy endured the pain, which in many ways is admirable

"great, we're almost there" Plague knight looked at the shadow of the dark green castle which was always surounded by dark thunderclouds, they were ofcourse purely aesthetic.

As they closed in on an entrance he noticed his minions undergoing a lockdown which indeed was protocall. They were supposed to douse the facility with poison gas. specifically the type that when inhaled ruptures the lung. The mask he and his employess wore ofcourse protected them which means the introders would face they're untimely demise unless they were from some other alchemic institute.

He ofcourse snuck in without being noticed, which ofcourse means that the security guards would be punished greatly. As he ran through the castle he could tell the trail of bodys were leading to the "bone zone" the name referenced the amount of fatalities not the amount of boning.

He was about to jump in when he noticed that the secret passage to his room had been found

When he entered he made sure to be absolutely quiet. He could hear rummaging. A scythe wielding warrior was looking in his drawers. Apparently Specter Knight was a bit off a creep.

"My my, how the mighty have fallen" Plague tried to save face but he was clearly flustered. The man in front off him was, well, dead. Which made him extra hard to kill.

"Plague Knight, the enchantress formally invites you to join her army" Specter acts like he wasn't just rummaging through Plague's drawer

"Tell her to get out of my room" He drew out a bomb, smiling under the mask

"Don't play games" Specter closed the drawer "You've always been one to seek power, power the enchantress will give you"

"Hhmmm... power" Plague pretends to be interested "Then lets have a little experiment" He starts snickering, being much more composed in front of enemies "Does her given might over power my natural might"

"Natural? Is that what you call it?" Specter wastes no time, dashing towards plague scythe in hand he kicks the un prepared Plague Knight in the chest, hurling him out of the room

"Hooo hee hee" Plague makes a pained laugh, the kick opening some scars before breaking his fall. He found himself in the appropriately named 'Bone Zone'. The vail of shadows might be exactly what he needed to best his opponent

"What? Done already?" Specter looked down, leaning over the edge. Before he knew it, the ground he was standing on gave in. Truly a bomb had been planted everywhere, he under estimated his opponent as he too found himself in the bone zone

There were few backs and forth now, the sound of intense combat illuminated the isolated zone, but not an equal one. Being injured and outmatched, Plague found himself at a unique disadvantage. One he doesn't often find himself in, each burst gave a searing ache in his ribs, not to mention that he had been kicked about 20 feet, yes. He was... rusty

Specter was getting into the groove of things. He landed a swing with the blunt end of his scythe, knocking Plague into the wall before pinning him down with his foot "Always the same with you" He applied more pressure, making Plague wince in pain "Always talking so big, but look at you." he stepped of him and threw him to the ground, plague knight to exhausted to fight back "Seriously, I can feel your ribs" Specter stopped, scared he might actually kill him

Plague Knight stayed silent, contemplating what this meant. Wether he had failed his crew, ruined his research and...Mona's new project. He knew what army he was invited into, the order of no quarter. The band of all the muscle bound warriors he'd have to defeat eventually, for his new project. But he didnt want to make an enemy of the enchantress... not quite yet, he'd have to play along "Shit...alright, I'll join"

"You should really clean up, there was gas everywhere" Specter Knight comments before ninja running his way away

Plague Knight doesn't move, too caught up with planning his next move. Eventually he wakes up in his bed at his lair

**—**

Mona sat beside him, reading a book on the unique sexual dimorphism of dragons. Her eyes where glazed before she noticed he was awake by his sudden jolt. She waited for him to initiate conversation, but there was no need, they both knew what happened. Or at least she thought so

"Theres umm... something we need to.. heh.. discuss" He sat upright, still wearing his cloak since the only one with permission to see his body was the magicist

"You fought, alone, while bedridden" Mona doesn't look away from her book

"Yes that...and something else" Plague looked down in shame "Heh... its umm... its kinda funny but... we work for the enchantress now" He looked back at Mona, awaiting her reaction

"Oh...I see" Her eyes stay focused on her book, they may be close but they never communicate. "Does that mean we're finished?"

"No, of course not" He tries to assure her "The Alchemist guild has poured to much for it too simply stop"

"Thats good"

"Yeah"

They couldn't find the means to speak, both raking their minds about this predicament. Meanwhile Percy was being tortured by the Magicist


End file.
